


The Actor In The App

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, F/M, Getting Together, Online Dating, Paparazzi, dating apps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: When Jyn Erso makes an account on ‘The Matchmakers’, she doesn’t expect to be matched so quickly.Looking at her phone, she begins looking at the profiles of the men she has been matched with, sweeping left most of the time, until one picture makes her freeze. The profile picture is that of Cassian Andor, current movie man of action.There is absolutely no way in hell that Cassian is on this app.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	The Actor In The App

When Jyn Erso makes an account on ‘The Matchmakers’, she doesn’t expect to be matched so quickly.

Looking at her phone, she begins looking at the profiles of the men she has been matched with, sweeping left most of the time, until one picture makes her freeze. The profile picture is that of Cassian Andor, current movie man of action.

There is absolutely no way in hell that Cassian is on this app. It pisses her off, and swipes right out of spite, if only to nudge the dude into revealing himself, there is just no way she’s going to let this asshole catfish women with the picture of a well-known celebrity.

She sends her first text to him quickly after that, it reads: ‘Nice photo you got there.’ Yes, it’s a bit on the aggressive side of things, but all things considered, even if it get her blocked, she would’ve at least tried. She doesn’t want anyone to be exposed to danger, and someone willing to use a celebrity profile photo and name, sure must have some issues there. And she will not stand for it. She waits, and hopes he replies soon.

The response comes, much to her surprise, quite quickly. ‘Nice to meet you Jyn, you’re the first to message me.’

She stares at the response, it says nothing about the tone of her text, so she sends back, ‘Don’t you think it’s a bit much, using the name and pic of a celeb?’

‘Not if you’re him, tho.’

She snorts. No, that’s not Cassian Andor talking to her. No sir. ‘Nice try bucko.’

A shrug emoji is the response, along with ‘Well, at least you texted me.’

She frowns, really? That’s what he’s going for, pity? Oh hell no. ‘Oh come on, there’s no way I’m the only one who contacted you.’

‘You are.’

She would feel bad for him if he weren’t using such a public profile. ‘Are you sure that you’re him?’ Her skepticism is large enough, but a part of her is curious just how far this dude is willing to go for his ruse.

‘Very much. I’m an actor. What do you do, Jyn?’

She stares at the response, torn into how to proceed. She easily could simply stop replying to him, pretend that this conversation didn’t happen and simply try her luck with the other men she was matched with. But… ‘I’m a writer with a side gig of chef.’ It’s true, she considers writing her main career and cooking is what pays the bills. Good thing she’s the one running the kitchen, or else she would be having a hard time paying said bills.

‘Oh that sounds great. What kind of things you write?’

Well, that’s considerate of him. Usually, when she tells people that she writes, she usually gets dismissive comments, or they ask if she’s the next somebody. Or they simply ask her if she shouldn’t look for other things to do that would make her money. And yes, it galls. ‘I’m a mystery/thriller writer.’

‘Oh! Those are my favorites, along with fantasy. Sounds like fun. What about your cooking?’

‘Classical French,’ She had had no formal training, simply one day she found a job in a restaurant, liked it and worked her way from dishwasher to cook. Her degree was on writing, and she was lucky that she could freelance some work, but it wasn’t enough.

‘Sounds delicious.’

And now she feels rude, he has been asking about her and has not dismissed her out of hand. ‘What about you?’

‘Well, you know what I do, even if you don’t believe me. But I have hobbies, I read books and cook Mexican food at home.’

She rolls her eyes, of course he’d continue with that, whatever, talking with someone via app never harmed anyone, at least not before actually meeting one another. ‘I like Mexican food, you any good?’

‘Not as good as my mom.’ And a laughing emoji is his response. ‘She was the best’

She can understand that. Mothers always cook the best, she still misses the stew her mother used to make, and no matter how many times she’s tried to make it, it never seems to be quite right. ‘Yeah, same.’

‘Listen Jyn, I’m being called away, how about we talk later?’

She frowns and thinks for a moment, but then shrugs, there’s no harm done right? She can wait a couple of days to see who it really is and report the account as a fake. ‘Sure. Night.’

‘See you soon Jyn.’

And he logs out and she stays simply staring at the text. But then shrugs again, puts her phone away and opts for making herself some dinner.

She doesn’t open the app until two days later. She finds a text from ‘Cassian’, It’s a picture from a beautiful sunrise and it reads, ‘A sunrise in Cabo, how beautiful it is?’

It is stunning and she does her best to think as to where Cassian is supposed to be filming. She blanks, because she’s not one to follow celebrity gossip. ‘It’s stunning.’ She replies.

To her surprise, a text comes back quick, ‘I’m so lucky to travel for work.’

‘Yeah, you are.’ She can agree to that, after all, not everyone can travel for work. And that doesn’t help to narrow who might be behind the account. She refuses to believe that she’s talking with Cassian Andor for real.

‘Yes, it’s our last week here, we’re heading somewhere else soon.’

‘Where?’

‘Confidential until I get there, I’m afraid.’

‘Oh. That’s fine, have fun then.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Welcome, got to run. Have a good day.’

‘You too.’

Her day is mostly good, save for a dinner who could simply not be happy with the way his food was cooked, she had nearly gotten into blows with the bastard. But bless be Bodhi who somehow manages to pull a miracle and get things sorted and the customer is finally satisfied. She’s still however, left ready to fight.

Two days later, it is her who send the message, ‘Still in Cabo?’

This time, the message doesn’t come immediately, but she’s in no rush. And it comes later at night, it reads, ‘Yes, we still have a couple of days here.’

‘Nice, trade you?’ She’s not joking right now, she desperately needs some vacation.

‘One of these days, maybe?’

‘Deal.’ Is she thinking straight? No, but right now, she doesn’t mind at all. She hasn’t had a vacation in years. Weekends don’t count. ‘Can you recommend me a Mexican dish to try?’

‘Chiles en nogada, they’re traditional and very delicious. My mom loved them. She made the best ones.’

Something inside of her stirs, she misses her mother and by the sounds of it, his mother is no longer with him too. She can empathize with that. Because her mother’s death is still is a gaping wound, she misses her like a limb. She misses the way she would make her favorite meals and read her stories. ‘Yeah, mom’s cooking is always the best, huh? I got into writing because of mine.’

‘It always is. That is sweet, I went into acting to entertain mine.’

And that’s how the conversation takes a serious turn, but she finds that she doesn’t mind at all. They continue talking for what it feels is hours. Because it’s easy and strangely, feels right and comfortable to speak with this stranger about things about herself and it’s surprising how much he shares about himself.

It’s only when she begins yawning that she tells him that she needs to go. He takes a while to respond, but when he does, he adds a phone number. ‘I’ve enjoyed talking with you Jyn, why don’t you call me and we can keep talking, I’m not Stateside right now because of work, but I will be happy to talk to you.’

She notes the number on a scrap of paper and she intends to add it later to her phone. What harm could it be? The worse that comes, is that she confirms that he’s not actually Cassian and can, without a doubt stop talking to him. ‘Okay, maybe I will.’

‘Looking forward to hear how you sound. Goodnight Jyn.’

‘Goodnight, not-Cassian.’ She adds a laughing emoji. Yes, she doesn’t still believe him, but she can be nice about it.

A smiling emoji is his response.

She closes the app and puts the number in, she still adds it as ‘Not Cassian’, and then she goes straight to bed. She’s exhausted and she has to be early up to work tomorrow.

It takes her a few days to make up her mind, she’s unsure if she really wants to call him. And she’s been busy enough to not log in the app. But in the end, she decides to take a risk. She takes a deep breath and then exhales, reminds herself that the worst thing that can happen, is that she exposes a catfish and reports him to the app. She dials and waits, the phone rings and it takes a small while.

Then, a ‘Hello?’ comes through. And she freezes in place, the voice on the other side of the line is that of Cassian Jeron Andor.


End file.
